Commander of Odin
by SadieStone
Summary: When Hiccup saves a young viking, everything in his life starts to fall apart. Broken and set for death, he escapes and flees. With an unexpected guest. But when visited by a man, what will they do? Yes, this is very much like those "Commander of Chaos" stories. Just for HTTYD. Please Read and all flames will be used to make delicious cookies, that flamers will have none of!


Hiccup sighed. A disgrace. That's what they called him. A disgrace. A failure. Useless. A traitor.

He'd done so much for this village. Ended the war between dragons. Sacrificed his leg (kinda). Taught everyone how to train dragons.

But that all ended the day that Johnun came.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Hiccup had been riding Toothless when he'd seen something. He flew closer and found it was a young viking, fending off two dragons. He swooped in, Toothless scooped up the boy. They landed in Berk.**_

_**Everyone gathered around, curious to see who this new boy was.**_

"_**Hello" Stoick greeted. "And you might be?"**_

"_**Johnun" He smirked "Greatest viking to ever live!"**_

_**Astrid scoffed "Ego" She sang lightly. Johnun turned to her "Oh, and look at this! My first admiarer. Feel free to kiss me. All the ladies want to."**_

_**Groaning, Astrid just smacked him instead. **_

"_**Listen here Johnun. The greatest vking around here, is Hiccup"**_

_**Johnun frowned "Then show me him! I'll prove I am the best!"**_

"_**Right behind you." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. Johnun turned and took in Hiccup's looks. "Scrawny, obviously weak. Riding a Night Fury, one of the weakest dragons. Yep. Definately better."**_

"_**Weakest dragons?" Hiccup demanded, scoffing. **_

_**Johnun glared once more as everyone cried out their protest about Toothless being weak, but walked away.**_

_**[Flashback end]**_

But he hadn't given up. He started to gain a reputation. When another Whispering Death had attacked Berk, he'd driven it off. After that, people started to listen to him. He started telling tales of "great feats" but they were obviously fake, but not a soul listened to him!

Only Astrid ever payed attention. Astrid, Stoick, Gobber and Toothless. Fishlegs and the other teens would, but Hiccup knew that Johnun had threatended them. Even Snotlout was scared of him.

And then he claimed Hiccup as a traitor. Said he'd been working with the outcasts, and that's how he'd always made such amazing escapes without a scratch.

And so the villagers demanded they trial him. Stoick was forced to throw his own son in jail, for nothing.

Astrid was forbidden to visit him, and he was constantly gaurded by Johnun's goons.

It had been three day's since the trail. And tomarrow was the day he was to die. Johnun hadand either brided, threatended or lied to everyone during the Trial. And everyone believed him. A newcomer with no background what so ever.

Hiccup looked up as he heard keys rattling. He was slightly confused. His exicution was scheduled for sunset. Stoick had made it that way because he knew Hiccup loved the sunset. The time when it's not day, but not night. A time when the air was warm from the day, but cold from the night.

A time where it was peace.

He didn't see Johnun though. He saw…

"Astrid?"

"I'm getting you out of here" She said. She unlocked the door and pulled him down the hallway. Hiccup saw the unconsious bodies of his gaurds "How-" "They were arguing. They never saw me. Toothless had fired a surprise blast, so they think that he's the one who broke you out."

"But the keys-"

"You're forgetting Toothless is smart. He would have brought you the keys."

"You'rer smart"

"I try" She smiled.

They took a detour, as to not run into anyone and went into the forest. They came out at the cove and Hiccup smiled as he saw an over enthusiastic Toothless. "I missed you too bud!" He smiled.

Astrid walked past them and grabbed the saddle from behind a rock. "I stole this last night. Johnun doesn't know it's missing…. Yet. Come on, we only have a little time left to leave."

"We?"

"Hiccup, I'm not staying on Berk. That jerk would ask my parents for my hand, and he's threatended them to much. They're to terrified of him to say no. They told me that themselves. No matter how much they'd try. And I don't blame them." Hiccup tried to come up with an excuse, but could find none.

"He's trying to make Stoick make him Heir, but he's already made Snotlout heir. Snotlout respects you to much as his cousin to give into the threats, so he's not backed down."

"Good. Although Snotlout may be a pain in my ass, he's a good guy at heart."

"True enough."

A signal blared from the village

"It's sunset! They've found your gone! Come on, we have to go!"

She ran over to the bushes and called Stormfly, who came out happily. She grabebd the needed bags, threw them on, and they took off quickly. Hopefully, never to return until things are much, much better…

_Three Week's Later_

Hiccup stared shocked at the man infront of him. Surely he was dreaming. Or daydreaming maybe, but with Astrid bowing also, he knew it wasn't a dream "Stand, both of you" He smiled. "I don't want commanders bowing to me."

Both Astrid and Hiccup stood slowly. "C-Commanders, Lord Odin?" Astrid stammered.

"Don't be nervous my dear, and please, just Odin." Astrid blushed. "Yes. Commanders. You see, I've been watching you two for a while. Ever since Hiccup here had begun to be shunned once more." Hiccup flinched.

Odin's gaze softend. "Come. I would like to take you somewhere."

"Where?" They asked, an eagerness taking over their nervous and shyness.

"To my home" He smiled

"To what I hope is to be, Your home."

Hiccup gasped in awe as the world changed around him. Instead of the forest on that random Island they'd found, they were now in a beautiful throne room.

"Welcome" Odin smiled "To Valhalla."

"Lord Odin, this is an amazing pleasure, but, If I may, can I ask you a question?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course Hiccup" He smiled.

"Why us? Why don't you go to _Johnun_. Everyone seems to think he's just _amazing_"

Odin's gaze softened. "That is why Hiccup. Because you don't like him. Hiccup, when you were born, even though everyone believed you were to small, and that you were to be floated away so me and my children could do what we please. But Gothi saw you, and she saw the intellegence and kindness in your eyes. Saw that you'd be good for the tribe, so she refused to say you were not worthy. She told them you'd grow. Just to give you time." He smiled. "The kindess in your heartrat saved you, and not even to Snotlout did you ever hate him. But Johnun, you don't hate him either. You loath him. You'd rather throw him in the jaws of a Whispering Death."

Hiccup flinched. When the sight flashed in his mind, although Johnun really did diserve it, he couldn't bring myself to want it. He couldn't bring himself to want to death of another.

"No, Odin. I don't." Hiccup whispered.

Odin smiled. "And that's why. I wasn't lying when I said you hate him, but I was lying about the Whispering Death. You've known and seen to much to want so much. No matter what happens to you Hiccup Haddock, you will always have a kind heart, and a pure soul."

Hiccup smiled.

Odin turned to Astrid "I know your wondering 'What about me?' Well, the answer is, you are the most skilled woman Berk has ever seen. Your strength exceeds that of your olders, and even that of the men. Just like that of Hiccup, your heart is fiulled with kindness."

She smiled.

Odin's own smile faulted to something like a worried look. Both Astrid and Hiccup frowned "Odin?" They asked. "What's wrong?"

"Hiccup… Your father still think's the absolute world of you and loves you to death, but I was just wondering…. If you would allow me to make you my own son also?"

Hiccup's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered.

"M-Me? Your son?" "Thor has always admired you, and always talked about not being able to meet him once you came to Valhalla." Odin added, hopefull.

Hiccup's surprised face turned to one of joy "I would be honored! Thank you!"

Odin smiled.

"Dad"

Odin's smile widened happily.

Astrid laughed in joy and wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "Oh my gods, Hiccup, this is amazing! You totally deserve this!"

"Now… On to your ranks!" Odin smiled.

Both Astrid and Hiccup smiled. Life was definately looking better….

_Five Years Later_

Stoick sighed as he watched Johnun strutt around Berk. He had nothing to be happy about however. He'd heard that Stoick had finally decided to retire, and was furious to find he'd gone straight to Snotlout who took is seriously and didn't hesitate to accept, knowing Johnun wanted it.

Stoick walked back home, where he went straight upstairs. Nothing had been touched. Dust covered things thickly, but he didn't bother to clear it. He feared he'd mess something up.

He walked back downstairs, wishing his son was there…

Hiccup whooped as Toothless went faster and faster. "Come on buddy, Come on!" He cheered. Toothless roared happily. This was the one time each year he came back to (what Odin had told him was called) Earth.

Toothless suddenly vered right however, and Hiccup, taken by surprised, checked his surrounding's, not making a sound. His keen eyes caught sight of a strange figure on a seastack. Hiccup snapped his fingers, enabling his invisability (curtosy of Thor) and snuck silently over to him.

"Oh Berk" The man sighed "To bad your little hero is gone. You're gonna need him. But oh well. He's gone forever. I always sense his pressence in Valhalla. He's gone forever, and you will fall. Stoick the Vast; You. Will. Fall"

Hiccup sucked in a silent breath. "_Toothless_! _Home_!" He hissed. "_Already on it_!" Toothless replied, shooting into the air and right into the clouds. THey flew higher and higher, until a pure white portal appeared infront of them. They didn't hesitate to fly right in. They came back out right in the throne room.

"Father!" He yelled. Odin looked up surprised. He was in the middle of a meeting. "Hiccup, why are you-" "Berk, It's in danger. I-I saw this… Man. But he didn't have the pressence of a man! He was speaking to himself. He said 'To bad your little hero is gone. You're gonna need him. But oh well. He's gone forever. I always sense his pressence in Valhalla. He's gone forever, and you will fall. Stoick the Vast; You. Will. Fall'"

Odin frowned "Sense your pressence here. But no man can-" He froze "Oh Varni." He curse in a very anceint norse. "It's him. Marnleon." "Who?" Astrid asked, walking in. In her arms was a small child, cooeing and babbling in it's tiny baby speak.

"Astrid, take Harmony home." Odin sighed. "We have some things we need to discuss. Have Toothless and Stormfly watch after her."

"They'll be watching each other more than Harmony" Astrid grummbled, but flashed out anyways.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked. "Marcus, gather the troops, tell them it's code white." Hiccup sucked in a breath. Code White: Death Code.

Astrid returned not a moment later "Although I had to interrupt something, they're watching her."

Hiccup laughed as Thor gagged.

"Don't laugh at me, Brother!" Thor exclaimed. "Then don't gag!" Hiccup laughed. "I don't enjoy having a visual image of your dragons gettin at it" Thor grumbled. Hiccup smiled none the less however.

"Nor do I, but I live with them, so I kinda have to put up with it." Then he sobered quickly "Alright, now, who the Hel was that guy?"


End file.
